Due to the development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various electronic devices are developing into multimedia devices providing various multimedia services. For example, the electronic devices provide various multimedia services such as messenger services, broadcasting services, wireless internet services, camera services, and music playback services.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.